


Tired

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Sam and Dean are exhausted after a heavy few weeks fighting monsters.   After a particularly hard fight they decide to take a couple of days off.  After a suggestion from the waitress in the diner the boys enjoy a bit of pampering.  Sexy times result.





	Tired

Sam swung the large machete round with all his strength decapitating the vampire in front of him. He glanced round to spot how his brother was faring before he stepped to the side slashing the knife through another neck. The Winchester brothers had been following a series of violent attacks and their investigations had led them to a nest of vamps holed up in an isolated farm about 2 miles from the nearest town. There had been 6 vampires and both he and Dean had been fighting hard to kill all of them. Sam grimaced at the ache in his arms as he despatched a smaller female and managed to take a breath as he stepped over the bodies. He heard Dean grunt in triumph as he felled another. This proved to be the last one and both brothers stood loosely on opposite sides of the room, breathing heavily trying to burn off the adrenaline high. Sam lowered his bloody knife and looked at his brother, appraising his condition who returned the look with a brief nod. “I’m ok Sammy, you?”  
Sam flexed his sore arm and nodded wearily. “I’m fine.”  
Their battle had been hard, 5 out of the 6 vampires had been male and strong. Both brothers were exhausted by their efforts to overcome them and they quietly cleared the mess and dragged the bodies into the back yard and set a fire. Both moved automatically, not bothering with conversation but practicing a well used routine and the job was soon completed.  
Sam grimaced at the weariness in his muscles as he watched the flames take hold, consuming the bodies and destroying all evidence. He felt Dean come to stand by him and felt a clap on his back.  
“I need a shower, some food and a strong drink”  
Sam nodded. “Add sleep to that” he said, gathering his kit and walking towards the Impala.  
“Amen to that” said Dean, following his tall brother. It had been a hard few weeks with back to back investigations. They had been following the vampires for 3 days and had not had much chance to relax, concerned for the innocent people who had been disappearing.  
As he climbed into the car, he turned to his brother who was settling his long legs into the passenger seat. “How about a couple of days down time?”  
Sam sighed, settling his weary limbs. “Sounds like a plan”.

The distance from the bunker was too far to make in their condition and Dean drove to the motel that they had passed in the small town of Jupiter Falls a few hours previously. As he booked a room for a couple of nights, Sam emptied the boot of their backpacks and waited at the side of the 67 Impala impatiently. He winced at the continuing ache in his arms as he followed Dean to a ground floor room at the end of the row. The shower was calling like a sirens song and he was willing to fight his brother to death to get to it first. Dean shrugged as Sam pushed past him and dumped the bags by the beds. He moved over to the bed nearest the door and sat down for a minute testing the mattress.  
He knew that Sam was exhausted so he nodded his head towards the bathroom. “You get in the shower Sammy, I’ll nip over to the diner and get us some supper.” He was amused to see his tall brother start to shed his shoes and outer clothing without hesitation, proving that Deans assessment was correct. Climbing wearily to his feet he left the room and walked over the adjoining diner despite the fact that he was also exhausted. He ordered hamburger and fries with all the trimmings for himself and a lasagne for Sam together with beers to go. Gathering up the supplies, after flirting a little with the waitress, he walked back to the room and deposited everything on the table. He turned as the bathroom door opened and Sam wrapped in little more that a towel made his way to the bed. Dean indicated to the food as he passed on the way for his shower.  
“I won’t be long” he said as Sam pulled on his sleep shorts and sat down at the table to start his lasagne. Sam was starving and ate hungrily, devouring the meal and leaned back with a clean plate after a short while, savouring the taste of the excellent lasagne. His limbs felt heavy and he knew that he wouldn’t be out of bed long tonight. As Dean finished his shower, Sam stood and moved so that his brother could demolish the burger and fries.  
He stretched and clicked his back, rubbing his arms. The shower had eased the aching muscles but he knew that he would be feeling the effect of the fight for a few days. Peeling back the cover, he climbed in, scraping the hair away from his face.  
“Tough day today” he commented and Dean looked up from his burger, nodding in agreement.  
“You did well Sammy. That was a challenge today. Glad there were only 6 of them. I’ve gotta admit that I was starting to struggle when the last one went down.”  
“Yeah” agreed Sam. “It was a tough workout. I think I’ll be feeling my muscles for a few days”.  
“Been a tough few weeks” said Dean, finishing his burger and throwing the wrappers into the bin “My reserves are definitely on low and you’ve got to be the same” said Sam, yawning and leaning back into the soft pillow.  
Dean nodded and turned the main light off, leaving only the bedside light between the two beds. Slipping under the covers, he glanced at his watch.  
“Not often we get to bed before 10pm. Kinda disgraceful if you’re not with a hot blooded woman Sammy?”  
Sam laughed quietly. “You’re not as young as you used to be Dean and you’ve got to admit that we’ve been burning the midnight oil for weeks now.”  
Dean turned and switched off the light. “Too many monsters and not enough Hunters. No need for us to be anywhere tomorrow so I suggest we sleep in, take a leisurely breakfast and just enjoy the sunshine in Jupiter Falls.”  
He glanced over at his brother and saw that Sam had closed his eyes.  
“Night bitch” he whispered  
“Night jerk” came the soft reply.

They slept in the next day, both of their bodies demanding the rest and both didn’t rise until nearly 12 noon. Sam stretched and yawned, turning over and looking at his watch, his movement disturbing Dean who had been awake but drifting for about an hour.  
Sam looked over and saw his brothers eyes open. “Breakfast?” he suggested.  
Dean nodded. “More like lunch. You buying?”  
Sam just smiled and swung his long legs out of bed. By the time he had finished in the bathroom, Dean was up and about and was stretching his arms, legs and back carefully.  
“You ok?” he asked concerned by the winces his brother made as he picked up his clothes..  
Dean worked out a few more kinks. “I’m ok, just got a hangover from yesterdays fight.” He glanced up at Sam who nodded. “Same here”.  
They dressed quickly and headed over to the nearby diner. Settling themselves at a corner table they conversed lightly as they scanned the menu. The young waitress approached them with a smile. ‘Hmm, nice looking pair’ she mused, admiring the tall dark guy and the shorter but stocky other one. ‘Definitely got serious muscles going on under those clothes’.  
“Hi guys, what can I get you?” she asked brightly.  
Dean glanced up and smiled. ‘Hmm, nice looking pair’ he mused silently.  
Sam kicked him under the table, reading his thoughts and he brought his attention back to his belly.  
“Bacon, pancakes and eggs over easy beautiful” he said.  
The waitress, Annie, smiled and let the sexist comment slide. She nodded and turned to the other hunk in front of her. “And you handsome?” she said, causing Sam to laugh at Deans expression.  
“Same for me please” he answered, giving her a wide smile.  
She nodded and moved away to give the order to the cook. Collecting a couple of mugs and the coffee pot she returned to the table and filled the mugs with a hot strong brew.  
Dean reached over and winced at the ache in his bicep.  
“Are you hurting?” she asked. “I can get you some aspirin if you want”  
Dean shook his head. “I’m ok, we’ve had a bit of hard labour over the last few days and I’m afraid it’s caught up with both of us.”  
“You should go and see my friend Minnie. She owns the health parlour on the main street. A deep massage from her will certainly see you right.”  
Sam and Dean exchanged a glance as she moved away.  
“Dean..” warned Sam as he saw a multitude of possibilities cross his brothers face.  
“What?” said Dean innocently. “Sounds like Minnie is exactly what we need.”  
Sam reached for his cup and felt the stretch in his muscles. Maybe Dean was right.  
“Ok lets do it” he declared and held his coffee cup up in a toast.

After a delicious brunch Annie gave them directions to her pals shop which was located about 5 minutes walk from the motel. It was a small shop decorated tastefully in pastel colours intending to put its clients into a relaxing state of mind. As they walked in, a stunning redhead stood to greet them.  
“Hi, I’m Minnie. Are you the guys that Annie sent over?”  
Dean flashed a wide smile, appreciating the beauty in front of him. He was looking forward to her getting her hands on his tired body. He stepped forward and held out his hand  
“Dean” he introduced himself “and this is my brother Sam.”  
“Pleased to meet you. Annie said you’d been overdoing it recently and your muscles are a little tight. I can offer you both a deep seated full body massage for $50. I guarantee that’ll work out all the knots”.  
Dean glanced at Sam who nodded $50 was an extravagance for them but they both deserved a treat. He looked around the shop. “I guess you’re going to do us separately. You go first Sam”.  
Minnie shook her head. “It’s ok Terry is in the back. We’ll do you together if that’s ok?”  
Both men nodded and Minnie indicated for them to sit for a short while while they set up the beds.  
“Bet Terri is blonde with big boobs.” said Dean quietly. Sam just sighed patiently. He wasn’t bothered what she looked like, as long as her fingers were nimble.  
“Or maybe, dark with long luscious curls. Man I’m looking forward to this. Wonder if they offer any extras?”  
“Not all massage parlours are knocking shops Dean” said Sam exasperated. “They are just offering a massage, nothing more”.  
He quieted as Minnie reappeared and beckoned them into the back room.  
“Dean, on the left and Sam on the right. Just strip off in the cubicles and leave your clothes on the pegs. There’s a towel to cover your modesty. When you’re ready lie face down on the couches and we’ll get going.”  
As she moved away to prepare the massage oils she smiled to herself. Her cousin Annie had extolled the attributes of the two guys and she had not over exaggerated. This was going to be a lot different from the rich housewives or fat businessmen that made up her usual clientel. She bit her lip as Sam emerged with the towel wrapped firmly around his waist. She drank in his form from his long dark hair to the well defined muscles. Her eyes lingered on the tattoo on his chest. Sam smiled, a little embarrassed to be so undressed with a beautiful woman checking him out, and walked over to the couch and lay down face first. Dean emerged and again Minnie drank in the hard muscles and rugged good looks . Both men were athletes with muscles well defined in the arms and legs.  
“Matching tattoos” she commented, indicating Dean to lie down.  
“Yeah, kind of a family tradition” said Dean settling his head into the hole in the couch. Ready when you are beautiful”.  
Minnie decided that she would leave Dean to Terry. She had a feeling that he was going to be a bit more of a challenge. “Terry, we’re ready.”  
Dean lay back and closed his eyes as he felt Terry move near to him. He smelt the perfume of the massage oils and sighed as he anticipated the pleasure to come.  
“I’m all yours darlin. Do with me what you will.”  
“Ok honey” he heard. Dean opened his eyes in shock. Terry was a man.  
He melted as he felt strong fingers begin to massage the oil into his sore muscles.  
What the hell, male or female, he was going to enjoy this. He relaxed and closed his eyes  
“Oh man that’s good”.  
Sam laughed at Deans initial discomfort but then relaxed as Minnie got to work on him.  
“Oh god, that’s just wonderful. You’ve got talented fingers Minnie”.  
She whispered “and by the sounds your brother is making, I think he’s got the same opinion of Terry.”  
Sam relaxed and felt the tension leaving him as Minnie found knots that he didn’t know he had. After a thorough massage of the back, neck, arms, legs and feet, both Winchesters were urged to turn over. Fully compliant, in a blissful state of rapture both men turned and lay on their back. Both masseurs smiled at each other. They were both enjoying this massage and could see that both Sam and Dean were sporting semi-erections. This was a common side effect of their job but it was very enticing on two such handsome examples of humanity. Minnie licked her lips. Perhaps she would suggest a drink with these two tonight.  
Concentrating on the job, they thoroughly massaged arms, chests, legs and fingers. When they finished they moved away to rinse their hands as both Dean and Sam lay back, fully relaxed and happy Minnie moved forward into their eyeline.  
“How about a little extra treatment?” she asked.  
Deans eyebrows shot up and she tapped him lightly on the leg.  
“Not the kind you’re thinking of” she said laughing.  
Sam giggled at Deans pretence of innocence.  
“What extra treatment?” he asked, interested to hear what she had to offer.  
10 minutes later, both Winchesters were laid back on the couches, now with a dressing gown on, turban on their head and sporting a green clay face mask with cucumber slices on their eyes.  
“We’ve so gotta do this again Sammy” sighed Dean, enjoying the calming music playing in the background. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk out of here, my muscles are so loose.”  
Sam murmured, drifting on a sea of bliss. “Same here man.” The two tough hunters were  
finally allowed to shower and get redressed. A short while later, all four of them stood in the front of the parlour whilst Dean paid.  
“Are you leaving tomorrow?” asked Terry, watching as Minnie processed the card transaction.  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, back to the day job. We’ll be leaving in the morning. Any idea when we can get a good meal in town?”  
“Hey, how about we meet up with you around 7 o’clock and show you guys what Jupiter Falls has to offer at night”.  
Dean looked up as Minnie nodded. “I’m up for it if you are? I guess we should invite Annie as well to thank her for the business.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Shall we meet at the diner?”  
“Great. Enjoy the rest of your day Sam and Dean. It’s been a pleasure.”  
“Likewise” agreed both brothers.

Walking out of the shop they felt wonderful, their muscles no longer hurting and their faces stinging pleasantly from the deep cleansing. The sun shone brightly and they made their way down to the park alongside the river and strolled slowly absorbing the relaxing atmosphere. Their conversation was light, laughter and enjoyment glowing from them. Whoever thought that a little pampering could remedy the weariness that had beset both of them over the last few months? They walked for a while longer until they came to an ice cream stand. The day was pleasantly warm so they bought a cornet each and sat on the bench and ate them, watching the ducks on the water.  
“Man, I wish all days could be like this” mused Sam, licking the sticky confection.  
Dean pondered for a short while.  
“Problem is, there are always more monsters out there. If we could, I’d retire tomorrow but I can’t see that happening any time soon.”  
Sam sighed. “Yeah, I know. But it’s just good to take a day off now and again. To stop being hunters and remember to be normal human beings again”  
Dean gazed out at the ducks. “Normal human beings? That doesn’t sound like us Sammy”.  
Sam laughed. “No, I don’t think we’ll ever be classed as normal human beings. We’ve seen and done too much to ever qualify as normal.”  
“We’ve saved a lot of people on the way Sam” said Dean knocking his shoulder lightly into his brother.  
“We have” agreed Sam, finishing his cone. “Our life is hard and we’ve made lots of sacrifices but I accept the need if we’re ever going to win this war”  
“Amen to that” said Dean, finishing his cone with a crunch. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of the day and look forward to tonight.”  
“With the delicious Minnie, Annie and Terry.”  
“I think Annie has her eye on you. She called you handsome this morning.” smirked Dean.  
“And Terry called you honey. I think he’s got an eye on you!” commented Sam.  
Both brothers burst into laughter. It was going to be an interesting evening.

They ate at a lively roadhouse, each member of the party enjoying themselves immensely. Conversation was easy and there were definitely sparks crossing between the various friends.  
They found out that Annie, Minnie and Terry shared a rented house in a quiet part of town, sharing the living expenses. They had met at college and had become such good friends that moving in together seemed a perfect solution to their housing needs.  
Sam watched as Dean and Minnie moved closer to each other. He knew the signs that his brother liked the pretty redhead and that the feeling was mutual. He turned as Annie, who was equally close to him asked him a question.  
“So Sam. You’ve been a bit vague about what you actually do for a living.”  
Sam shrugged giving the usual answer. “Nothing exciting. Just travelling with my brother picking up work here and there. I guess we could be classed as pest controllers.”  
Annie yawned “Pest controllers. I thought you’d do something more exciting than that. You’re both built like mountains and your muscles are like granite.”  
Dean laughed. “Well you don’t know what kinds of pests we control” he said, ignoring the warning glance that his brother cast him.  
“Like what?” asked Terry intrigued.  
Dean shrugged. “Took down a werewolf last week, nest of vampires yesterday and dealt with a coven of witches last month”.  
There was a stunned silence from the 3 before Dean grinned, breaking the mood.  
“I’m kidding.” he shouted and dissolved into a fit of giggles as he was hit in the leg by Minnie.  
Sam just heaved a sigh of relief and joined in with the joke.  
“So Dean. How do you kill a werewolf?”  
“Easy, silver bullet.”  
Annie chirruped up. “And a vampire?”  
“Dead mans blood to slow him down and then chop off his head”.  
Annie thumped him again in triumph.  
“Now I know you’re joking. Everyone knows that it’s a stake to the heart to kill a vampire”.  
Sam glanced at his brother and decided to switch the subject quickly. This was getting too close to home.  
“Are we ready for another round of drinks?” he asked and the conversation soon moved on to less a dangerous subject.  
Around an hour later, Dean and Minnie who had been getting closer and closer both declared that they were calling it a night. Sam nodded to his brother, a silent message going between them, and Dean threw him a set of keys.  
“See you in the morning Sammy.”  
After they left Terry questioned why he had passed on the keys.  
“When Deans entertaining a lady friend I sleep in the Impala” he said simply, taking another sip of his drink. He felt Annie move closer and whisper.  
“You don’t need to sleep in the car tonight Sam. I’m sure we can offer you a more comfortable place to stay.”  
Sam slowly took in her beautiful eyes and felt her hand start to caress his knee.  
“Well how could I turn down such a thoughtful invite” he said.  
Terry finished his drink and glanced at his watch.  
“I reckon it’s about time to go home now anyway. Some of us have work in the morning.”  
Annie groaned “Don’t remind me. I have to be at the diner for 7am.”  
Sam drained his drink and stood up, pulling his jacket on. It was still relatively early but he wasn’t planning on sleeping for a while yet.

They walked back to the rented house chatting and Sam followed Terry and Annie in as they turned on the lights. It wasn’t particularly large but was tastefully furnished and decorated in modern pastels and he saw the influences of the beauty parlour in the living room. He saw the couch in the corner and out of politeness offered to sleep on there, hoping that they wouldn’t agree.  
Annie firmly took his hand. “Don’t be silly Sam. I have a kingsize bed that will be more comfortable.”  
Sam hesitated and she frowned at his reluctance.  
“That is a nice offer Annie” he said slowly. Terry watched and wondered if he had been reading Sam wrong. Surely them two had been flirting all night with an obvious conclusion to the evening. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Perhaps girls weren’t his thing. He moved and took Sams other hand.  
“I also have a kingsize bed if that is what you prefer” he said sexily and was confused when Sam still hesitated.  
“What’s wrong Sam?” he asked warily.  
Sam sighed. “The problem is that I’m a generous kind of guy who tries to live life in a fair and moral way. It wouldn’t be fair to sleep with one and not the other.”  
Annie linked eyes with Terry and laughed. “Well I’m happy to share if you are Terry. It’s not as if we haven’t done it before.”  
Sam laughed as both Annie and Terry tugged him towards the bedroom. It was going to be a good night.

Dean yawned and stretched as he was woken by his bedmate rolling away. He moved his arm to pull her back but she tugged away from him. “Sorry lover boy but I need to shower and get dressed. I have a list of clients this morning that I need to see.”  
Dean rolled out of bed and stood as Minnie headed for the bathroom. She turned around in surprise. “Stay where you are, you don’t need to get up yet.”  
Dean shook his head “It’s too early for you to be walking the streets on your own. Lets get cleaned up and I’ll walk you back home.”  
Minnie smiled “You are just such a gentleman” she crooned, reaching up to give him a kiss. Dean returned the kiss before she once again pulled away with a sigh. “No time for that I’m afraid.” Dean smiled as she added “I wonder how you’ve got any energy after last night”  
Dean followed her into the bathroom and after a quick joint shower they dressed and left the motel.

They passed the Impala and he glanced in just in case Sam was sleeping and noticed it was empty. He knew where he would find him.  
As they walked to the rental house, they chatted.  
“Looks like Sam found a place to shelter last night.”  
“Annie was very impressed with your brother and she does have a kingsize bed.”  
Minnie let herself in and she led Dean towards Annies bedroom. The door was open and as they peeked in they saw Sam sleeping, wrapped around Annie who was also asleep. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air. Dean cleared his throat and called “Sammy you dirty dog”.  
Sam woke with a start and sleepily pushed his hair away from his face as he spied his grinning brother staring at him. “Hi Dean” he said blearily.  
The sound of a shower shutting off could be heard in the nearby en-suite and Terry emerged naked as the day he was born. Dean saw the look between Sam and Terry and the slowly stirring Annie.  
“Sam Winchester you dirty double dog” he exclaimed loudly, bursting into laughter after realising that the three of them had been sharing the bed.  
Sam noticed Annie trying to cover herself and suggested to his brother that perhaps he could prepare breakfast whilst they all got showered and dressed. 

A while later they were all gathered around the breakfast table, coffee and toast in hand. It was a happy group. Eventually, they left and the various workers moved to their places of work . After heartfelt goodbyes the Winchester brothers returned to the motel and packed away their stuff. Two days ago they had checked in, dirty, sore and exhausted and now they were leaving rested, refreshed and for a few brief moments they had remembered what it was like to be human again.  
Their job was important and their battles would continue but they knew they would have a warm welcome whenever their travels led them to the town of Jupiter Falls.


End file.
